What Am I?
by TouchofCute
Summary: Deputy Parrish and Lydia Martin work together to solve a mystery: What is Jordan Parrish? There are a few bumps in the road...is that enough to stop them? Or will they keep going?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to a story about Deputy Parrish and Lydia mostly. No, they're not lovers. But Lydia is simply helping Parrish find out what he is. Hope you enjoy!**

**Characters in this chapter: Sheriff Stilinski, Deputy Parrish, and AU characters Deputy Watts, Deputy Bugh, and Deputy Reed.**

**- TouchofCute**

_**Chapter 1**  
><em>

The sheriff station is in a fritz. Sheriff Stilinski just got a call about some kind of murder north of town and everyone is running outside to go drive to the spot. Sheriff is about to follow them when he notices Deputy Parrish behind him. He stops him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." The Sheriff stands in front of him.

Parrish has a confused look on his face. "What? Why?"

"I can tell you have a lot on your mind right now. I got this! Read more of the bestiary and found out what you are. I'll be back." And the Sheriff is out.

Deputy Parrish reaches his hand out to call him back. "Wait!" He realizes his boss can't hear him now and his voice transfers to a whisper. "I already read the whole thing.."

A few hours later, Parrish is sitting at his desk, bored out of his mind. He stares at the bestiary, knowing he already read front to back of it and still can't find what he is. He tries to call Lydia so she can help but it just leads to her voicemail. Still in school probably.

Parrish sighs and sits straight up. His face is showing to be a little frustrated.

"I'm getting out of here." He grabs his jacket and takes the back exit door, which is closer to his car. The only weird thing about the shortcut is that it's an alley, with another building on the other side. But it's a shortcut nonetheless.

He's halfway down the alley when 2 silhouettes come out of nowhere. Parrish slows down. He squints to see who it is. It's police guys he works amongst.

"Bugh? Reed? Nice to see you out here. Uh..what are you doing out here?" Parrish asks.

They don't answer. Parrish raises an eyebrow. He decides to start walking again, maybe he can get around them.

He tries, no luck. They just keep getting in his way. "What is wrong with you guys? Let me through!" He pushes the guy on the right, also known as Reed. He doesn't budge.

Parrish decides to take a step back. He sighs then crosses his arms. "Fine. I don't want to hurt you guys so I'll just take the long way."

He turns around to go back into the station when he literally runs into someone else.

"Oof!" Parrish exclaims as he makes physical contact. He almost loses his balance but catches himself.

He straightens himself out then tries to see who he ran into. "Watts? What are you..?"

He is about to finish his sentence when he can feel his hands being tied around his back.

"Agh! Guys, what the hell!" Parrish yells out.

"Boss needs you." Says Watts with a monotone.

"Sheriff Stilinski? Why?"

"Not him."

Parrish struggles with the 2 men behind him to listen. "Watch it!"

Watts turns to walk away and waves his hand in the air. "Take him to Eichen House."

Parrish is dumbfounded. "Eichen House?!" "NO WAI-" He now can feel a rag to his mouth and his eyes are starting to get heavier and heavier. He has been chloroformed. He tries to scream for help and struggles in the hands of his coworkers but his voice is muffled. Everything is blurry but that soon fades to black.

**EDIT: I realized the words were really weird looking for both chapters. I hope it's fixed now!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope it's fixed now! Sorry about that. Absolutely no idea what happened there.**_

_**Characters in this chapter are: Lydia, Stiles, and Sheriff Stilinski**_

_**- TouchofCute**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Lydia calls Parrish as soon as she gets out of school. No answer. She's supposed to help him! She calls Stiles.

"Hey, Lydia! What's up?" Stiles answers.

"Stiles! Parrish won't answer his phone and I'm supposed to help him find out what he is. Can you call your dad so he can find out where he is?" Lydia asks.

"Uh, sure..? You seem worried." He responds.

"I kinda am, Stiles. He REALLY wants to know what he is and if it's not in the bestiary, then it's going to be even harder." Lydia says.

"Ok. Alright, I'll call my dad."

Lydia smiles worryingly. "Thanks. Please call me if he has anything." She hangs up.

Lydia looks up and sighs. "Parrish, I hope you're ok."

"You're about to find out." Says a voice behind her.

Lydia gasps. "What?" She turns around.

She doesn't have time to react as she's immediately knocked out.

Stiles calls his father as soon as he gets off the phone with Lydia.

"Come on dad, pick up." Stiles whispers as the phone is ringing.

"Hello?" He hears a voice in the other end.

"Dad?"

"Stiles! Why are you calling me? Is it an emergency? Cause I'm in the middle of a case right now."

"Uh..well.." Stiles isn't sure how to explain it.

"Stiles, what is it?" His father asks.

"Lydia called me and said that Deputy Parrish isn't picking up the phone. She seemed a little worried and wants to know if he's ok." Stiles explains.

"Well I told him to stay at the station and let me handle the case. He seemed pretty upset at first but I'll try to get ahold of him. Hold on."

The Sheriff walks over to his police cruiser to get away from all the noise behind him that is the murder case. He steps in. Turns on his radio, and turns to the channel Deputy Parrish is connected to.

"Parrish! You there?" Stilinski waits for a few seconds to let his Deputy answer. But there was none. Just static.

"Deputy!" More static.

Stiles' father puts his phone to his ear. "I can't reach him. I probably have to go back to the station."

"Ok, call me if you find anything." Stiles hangs up.

Sheriff Stilinski stares at his phone with a raised eyebrow for the next 5 seconds. "He sounds just like me." He sighs.

He turns on the car and heads back to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters in this chapter are: Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, and my AU characters (Deputies Watts, Bugh, and Reed). Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Parrish? Parrish!" Sheriff Stilinski calls out inside the station. He crosses his arms.

"Hm." He looks around and sees Deputy Watts, Bugh, and Reed talking. He makes his way toward them.

"Did you two idiots take him to Eichen House? Or do I have to smack you upside the head again?" Watts asks.

"No, he's there! We also saw that girl whose helping him and we took her too. What's her name? Layla? Lacy?" Reed says.

Bugh sighs. "Lydia, you moron! How are you a police officer?" He rolls his eyes.

"Perfect!" Watts exclaims. He suddenly glances to his right and sees Sheriff Stilinski walking toward them.

"Act natural." Watts whispers to Bugh and Reed.

"Sheriff! What's going on?" Watts asks.

The Sheriff sighs. "I just got a call from my son who got a call from his friend, Lydia, who is worried about Parrish. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"No, but we were going down the alley to take a shortcut to our cruisers to join you on the murder case when we see his jacket with his radio and his belt with his weapons lying on the ground." Watts lies.

"Yeah, I picked them up. They're on his desk." Bugh points to Parrish's desk.

Stilinski looks at Parrish's desk which has his jacket neatly folded with his belt with weapons on top of it.

"Wow, thanks a lot guys! Looks like something did happen to Parrish. Did you guys witness anything?" He turns his attention to the 3 men.

"Well actually-oof!" Reed starts to admit but gets elbowed in the side by Bugh.

"No sir. We didn't see anything." Watts says calmly. Bugh glares at Reed who has a fake smile that says "oops!"

The sheriff raises an eyebrow. "Did you see him walk out the back door?"

"Well, yeah! Doesn't he always? His car is closest to that alley, is it not?" Bugh points out.

Their boss smiles. "You're right. I'll go call my son then." He walks into his office and closes the door.

Watts exhales with relief and immediately smacks Reed upside the head.

"What did I say?!" Watts hisses.

"Sorry.." Reed looks at the ground in shame.

Bugh facepalms. "Dude, we're trying to cover for the boss here! Stop trying to goof off!"

Watts steps in. "Yeah man. Brunski would not be happy with us if he found out we didn't keep a secret like freakin kidnapping a Deputy!"

"And that girl, Lydia!" Reed mentions excitedly.

Watts doesn't change his glare on Reed. "Not helping."

Sheriff Stilinski calls Stiles as soon as he steps in his office and closes the door.

"Dad! Something's wrong." Stiles says as soon as he picks up the phone.

"What's wrong, son?"

"I tried calling Lydia again. Like, 5 times. She won't answer!" Stiles panics.

Sheriff scratches his head. "Hm. Alright, Stiles calm down. That's your first priority. And second, I got news at the station. It looks like Parrish has been..taken. The only thing left behind was his jacket and his weapons."

"You think Lydia has been kidnapped too?"

"It looks like it." His father responds.

"We need help. Should I call Scott?" Stiles asks.

"Definitely. I will do my part and call some guys who were working on the murder case to look for him and some will stay at the station in case he comes back." The Sheriff says.

Stiles smiles on the other end of the phone. "Thanks, dad." He hangs up.

"You're welcome. Call me when-" Sheriff Stilinski realizes Stiles has hung up on him. He rolls his eyes and ends the call officially. "Kids."


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is pretty long..I hope you enjoy!**

**Characters in this chapter: Parrish, Lydia, and Deputy Haigh briefly :P**

**- TouchofCute**

_**Chapter 4**_

Parrish groans. He doesn't quite open his eyes yet. But his brain is awake and remembers exactly where he is.

He slowly opens his eyes and is greeted by blinding light..and a cell. He blinks a couple times to get used to it.

'I know I'm in Eichen House. But..where?' Parrish thinks to himself.

He looks around. Left side of him is some empty space and a wall. Right side of him is a bed sat against another wall.

Parrish raises an eyebrow and looks down. He's sitting on the floor against the wall behind him. He sighs.

He looks straight ahead and sees bars from what looks like a jail cell and a hallway floor. There's also another cell across from him. And there's someone in it. A girl. But her face is covered by her hair. And it looks like she's in the same position as he is.

Parrish squints. Hair color is..brunette-ish..Lydia! His eyes widen.

"Lydia!" Parrish whispers loudly. She doesn't move.

He groggily crawls over to the bars of the cell to get closer. Suddenly, he hears people coming down the hallway. Parrish panics for a split second but knows what to do.

Still in the sitting position having come to an end to crawling, he lies down on his back and closes his eyes. Now it looks like he's still sleeping.

The footsteps are coming closer..and closer...until finally the footsteps have reached his cell and keep going until he doesn't hear them anymore. He sits up and places his hands on the bars of the cell. He glances to his right to see if he can see anyone and he doesn't..as far as he knows.

"Lydia!" Parrish whispers again, a tiny bit louder. Nothing.

Parrish sighs. He can't whisper to her. How is he gonna wake her up?

He turns around to look for something to wake her up. He looks all around the tiny room. But at the corner of his eye, there is a pebble. He smiles and picks it up.

With the pebble in his hand, he turns back around. Lydia is still out. Parrish glances at the tiny oval-shaped pebble in his hand and suddenly has second thoughts. He shakes his head.

"No, I gotta wake her up." He whispers. He brings his hand back like he's throwing a baseball..but as he's about to toss it to the next cell, he hears groaning. He takes his hand down immediately and rolls the pebble away from him.

"Mm..ugh.." Lydia moans. She lifts her head up and her face is now shown.

Lydia slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she can see is the ground. She lifts her head to find out where she is but she automatically can feel a slight pain in her neck.

She looks around. "Where am I?" She asks with a whisper.

"No idea." Parrish responds. Lydia notices that Deputy Jordan Parrish is in the cell right across from her. She gasps.

"Oh my god, Parrish! I was so worried about you!" She exclaims.

"Shh keep it down." Parrish demands. "I think I know who put us in here."

"Who?" Lydia asks softly.

Parrish hesitates. "Don't freak out but I think it's Brunski. To answer your question when you woke up, we're in Eichen House. But I really have no idea where."

Lydia's fists clench. "That bastard. You shot him though!" She flares.

"I know I did. I'm as confused as you." Parrish answers.

Lydia is so mad that she tries to make an effort to stand up.

"Lydia wait!" Parrish warns. But she does it anyway and loses her balance and falls on her knees while trying not to make any noise. She groans. Lydia crawls to the entrance of her cell instead.

Lydia crosses her arms and grunts disappointingly. "I need to stop getting kidnapped."

Parrish sighs. "This might be the second time this has happened to me. I don't exactly want to relive that.."

"You don't have to tell me. I saw what you did to Deputy Haigh and it was badass!" Lydia smiles. "So..how did you get kidnapped?" Lydia asks, passing the time.

"Um..well, there are 3 guys I work with. Deputies Watts, Bugh, and Reed. They're airheads. Anyway, I usually take a shortcut to my car through the back alley behind the station. Sheriff Stilinski said I had to stay and read the bestiary but I already read all of it. Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem."

"I decided the bestiary isn't doing much help and I left through the back alley. I ran into Bugh and Reed who were blocking my way out. I got frustrated and decided to go back but I literally ran into Watts. Then like, out of freakin nowhere I got my hands tied and Watts is telling me that "the boss" needs me. How am I supposed to know what that means?! Then Watts walks away and tells Bugh and Reed to take me to Eichen House. I try to struggle but they chloroformed me." Parrish finishes.

Lydia is speechless. "Uh, wow! That sounded a lot more eventful then what happened to me."

"Oh really? Can I know anyway?" Asks Parrish politely.

"Heh, sure. Hm well, I just got off the phone with Stiles because I tried calling you a few times but you didn't answer and I got worried. I really want to help you find out what you are. I had to go through the same thing, you know. It helps that you've read the bestiary."

Parrish nods.

"So anyway, as soon as I got off the phone, I got knocked out. That's basically it. Intense, huh?"

Parrish cracks a half-smile. "Definitely."

Parrish can now hear someone else coming down the hallway. What seemed like a nice talk is now ruined. Parrish's eyes now go wide as he can see who is coming down the hallway.

He gasps. "No. No! Is that-"

"Nice to see you again, Parrish." Haigh introduces.

Parrish doesn't look at him but the floor instead. "How'd you get out?" He asks softly.

Deputy Haigh laughs. "Oh you know, just these 3 guys who act like idiots most of the time."

"Watts, Bugh, and Reed. They're working for you?!" Parrish asks, getting a little angry.

"Something like that." Haigh admits.

Parrish growls. "I never liked you, I hope you know that. As soon as I get out, I'm going to beat the living sh-"

"You already did, remember?" Haigh mocks with a grin.

Parrish is a bit taken aback. He's not going to let that incident get to his head. He doesn't say anything more and proceeds to stare at the floor.

Haigh scoffs. "Looks like I win this round."

"Haigh." Lydia changes the subject quickly. "Where are we? Why are we here?" She questions.

Haigh smirks. "Ha, you'll find out soon. See ya!" He waves mockingly as he walks to the left of the hallway.

"HAIGH GET BACK HERE!" Lydia yells out. She now knows how Parrish feels. Speaking of him, she glances towards his cell and he's against the wall, where he first woke up. She's never seen him look so upset before.

She can't see his face, though. His knees are up to his chest and his head in his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs. Lydia sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long! **

**Characters in this chapter include: Scott, Stiles, Derek, Malia, Kira (doesn't talk), my Deputy AU characters, and Haigh.**

**Enjoy!**

**- TouchofCute**

_**Chapter 5**_

Stiles has got everyone together. Himself, Derek, Scott, Kira, and Malia. Liam is doing homework with Mason. Breaden, Derek's girlfriend, is really determined on looking for the Desert Wolf. Derek decided not to tell Malia that though.

They're all at Derek's place.

"So let me get this straight.." Scott begins "..Deputy Parrish and Lydia are both missing, right?"

"Yeah." Stiles says.

"Did you bring anything of theirs? So we.." Referring to him and Scott "..could get their scent? They might be at the same place." Derek explains.

Malia looks offended. "What about me? I could get their scent too!" She complains.

"You need to stay with Stiles, Malia. You'll run off on your own instead of sticking with the plan." Derek explains. Malia crosses her arms. He's right.

Stiles pulls out Parrish's jacket and lipstick. "This is Lydia's favorite lipstick. I found it in her locker." Stiles hands the items over to Scott.

"How did you know how to get into Lydia's locker? Ok, you know what? Nevermind. Here." Scott gives Parrish's jacket to Derek. "Ready?"

Derek nods. "Ready."

A second later, both Scott and Derek take one big whiff of the items. Scott with Lydia's lipstick and Derek with Parrish's jacket.

Derek instantly gets his scent and sniffs the air. "Got it."

Scott does the same thing. "Me too."

"I'll meet you guys there. I have to get used to being in full wolf..mode." Derek suggests awkwardly.

"All right. Kira, you're with me. Malia, you're with Stiles. Let's go." Scott says.

Deputy Watts drives up to Eichen House to meet up with Deputy Haigh. He finds a spot to hide his car so no one will find it and know he's there. He heads toward the back of Eichen House.

Before he does, he looks behind him to see if anyone is following him and there isn't.

Haigh is waiting for him at the entrance of the Supernatural ward of Eichen House. He notices a silhouette coming toward him.

"Watts? Is that you? What took you so long?" Haigh asks.

"Dude, chill. Bugh and Reed really wanted to come but I said it was too dangerous and they have to look after the Sheriff anyway." Watts answers.

"Ok, whatever."

Watts looks around. "Why did I have to meet you outside in the dark? What did you want me for?"

"Listen. I want you to follow me down to the Supernatural ward. This is where I took Parrish and Lydia." Haigh smirks.

Watts remembers yesterday.

***FLASHBACK***

Deputy Watts is driving towards Eichen House in his police cruiser. Bugh and Reed are behind him, riding in the same car together.

The traffic light in front of him goes from yellow to red so he stops. He takes the time of waiting to look in his rear view mirror to see how Parrish is holding up.

Parrish, as far as Watts knows, is still unconscious. His head is tilted down and towards the left. You can't see his face as a potato bag is over his head. Reed's idea.

Watts can't help but feel sorry for him. What does Brunski want with him?

Suddenly, the light turns green and Watts proceeds towards Eichen House.

Five minutes later, Watts arrives at his destination. As do Bugh and Reed.

Watts gets out of the car and he can see Haigh walking toward him. "Hey, what's up Haigh?"

Haigh forces a smile. "No time to chat, Brunski needs him. He's gonna be so excited when he finds out I actually did it."

"We.." Watts corrects him.

"Whatever. So..where is he?" Haigh asks.

Watts walks over to his car and opens the door to the backseat. He drags Parrish out but tries not to release him or else he'll fall right on the pavement.

"Nice! Hold on." Haigh claps his hands twice and out from behind the building comes 2 buff guys in suits like they were waiting for the signal or something. They hurry over and one of them automatically takes Parrish and throws him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Both of the guys are about to go to the back of Eichen House when Bugh speaks up.

"Wait! We got someone else!" Bugh exclaims. He opens the car door and he drags out Lydia, no potato bag on her head.

Haigh couldn't believe his eyes! "Ha! You got the girl whose helping Parrish! Awesome job, guys! You can go now, we'll take it from here." One of the guys in the suit grabs Lydia and throws her over his shoulder.

"Hey, careful! She's a real girl, not a test dummy!" Reed defends.

The man stares at Reed with cold eyes and no expression. Reed whimpers and hides behind Bugh, who rolls his eyes.

"Don't mind him." Bugh says.

The buff man grunts and follows the other man to the back of the building. Haigh goes with them.

Watts sighs. "I can't believe we got that psycho out of jail. Where is he taking them?"

Bugh shrugs. "Beats me. I'm going back to the station. Let's go, Reed." The 2 men get in the car and drive off.

Watts follows.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had such a busy week and didn't have time to update! I am glad you guys are liking this story! This is pretty much my first TV show fanfiction/story I've written and I had a few other Teen Wolf plots before this one but I didn't like them. So thank you and enjoy this chapter! There's a conversation between Parrish, Lydia, and Deputy Watts that takes up most of it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6 <em>**

***PRESENT DAY***

Watts and Haigh are about to go to the "Supernatural Ward" as Haigh calls it when Watts stops him.

"Wait, hold on. You never told me why you wanted us to kidnap those two. I know I'm new to this city but did you do something to Parrish that made you get arrested?"

Haigh hesitates. "Yes. But this isn't about me. It's about Brunski. I'll let him tell the whole story when he's at least a little better."

"That my other question. What happened to hi-"

Haigh interrupts. "No more questions! Let's go see what Parrish and Lydia are doing." A second later they disappear into the building and go down the stairs to the Supernatural Ward.

* * *

><p>Lydia is sitting on the bed in her cell. She's gotten her balance back!<p>

Parrish is..well, he's been in the same position he was in an hour ago. But his head actually on his knees. He's looking straight-forward and has no expression on his face, like he's staring at nothing.

Lydia closes her eyes and inhales. Then exhales. "Ok, that's it." She whispers.

Lydia stands up and walks over to the front of her cell. "Parrish. Stand up." She demands.

Parrish looks at her in confusion. "What?" He sniffs like he's been crying.

"Stand up." She demands again.

Parrish sighs. He switches his sitting position so he's on his knees and he places his hands on the floor then pushes himself up. And his legs and feet are now planted on the ground and he gets up slowly. Once he's up, he holds on to the wall for a few seconds because he hasn't even stood up since he awoke.

Parrish walks slowly over to his front of the cell. Lydia smiles.

"Good!" She says.

"What is this about?" Parrish asks.

"Nothing. I just needed you give up the pouting!"

Parrish scoffs. He starts walking back to his spot.

Lydia giggles. "No wait! I was kidding, Deputy! Come back please?"

Parrish hesitates for a second then gives up and turns around. "I can never tell if you're kidding or not."

Lydia gasps. "You said something that has more than four words!"

Parrish half-smiles. "Shut up."

Lydia squints. "Come on! Let me see a real smile."

Parrish's half-smile is about to turn into a real smile when out of the corner of his eye, he can see two men coming. Those two men are Deputy Watts and Haigh. Parrish's half-smile goes away immediately. And Lydia stops giggling.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation." Haigh says.

Parrish backs away a little. Lydia sees this and speaks first.

"So if you're not the boss of this 'plan,' then who is?"

I'll tell you." Haigh teases. "It's Brunski."

Lydia doesn't look amused. Parrish was right.

Haigh seems surprised. He looks at Parrish, who has his arms crossed.

"How'd you guys know?" Haigh asks with a crack in his voice.

"Your right hand man here, Watts, basically gave it away when he told Bugh and Reed to "take me to Eichen House" and I basically connected the dots." Parrish explains. "So..where is Brunski? Barely breathing after I shot him?" Parrish says confidently.

Lydia holds her mouth with laughter.

"Oops." Watts whispers with a smile.

"Urgh! You idiot!" Haigh punches Watts in the shoulder and he leaves in disappointment. Watts rubs his shoulder and is about to follow when Parrish speaks up.

"Watts! Deputy Watts. Wait." Watts reverses and is between Lydia's and Parrish's cells now. "Yeah?" He answers.

"I..why do you work for him?" Parrish asks.

"Honestly? I don't know. Bugh told me about Haigh and Sheriff let him out, I guess." Watts explains in a volume where only Lydia and Parrish can hear.

"Sheriff let him out?! But he almost murdered me!" Parrish exclaims.

"So, we're in Eichen House. But where exactly are we?" Lydia interrupts.

"You're in the Supernatural Ward, I think."

Lydia gasps quietly. "I've heard of that! Peter is here..somewhere."

"You don't need to worry about Peter." Parrish assures.

Watts changes the subject. He doesn't really want to know who Peter is anyway.

"So it's obvious you guys are familiar with the supernatural world. I just learned that now and I'm still shocked. Does that mean you guys are..you know, supernatural?" Watts assumes.

Lydia and Parrish look at each other like their reading each other's minds. Lydia nods with a frown.

"Yes." She says. "I'm a banshee. I can predict someone's death when it's coming to them. It's not exactly a good feeling because I literally scream at them or scream when they're near. I tried holding it in a few times but it doesn't help."

Watts eyes go wide. "Wow. That's rough. I can't imagine you going through that."

Lydia sighs. "Me neither."

Watts looks at Parrish, who isn't looking up and is instead facing the ground picking at his nails. "And what are you?"

"I don't know." Parrish whispers.

Lydia notices Parrish is quickly becoming depressed like he was an hour ago. She chimes in..again.

"We..er..we're trying to figure that out. There's a book called the bestiary that's basically a list of almost every supernatural creature. Apparently he's read the whole thing and nothing seems to fit what he is."

Parrish brings his head up.

Watts purses his lips. He turns to look at the green-eyed young Deputy. "Do you have any powers?"

"Not that I know of? I mean, all I know is that I'm immune to fire and my eyes turn a red-orange color when I'm in some kind of physical activity..I think. Or when I have a lot of energy, maybe."

Watts nods.

"I don't think I should show them to you now. I'm pretty exhausted just from being in this cell." Parrish says lazily.

"Ok well, anyway..so you said you're immune to fire? Did you get caught on fire?"

"That's where Haigh comes in. There was this deadpool..long story..er, and my name was on it. Lydia was on it too. Haigh saw the list and decided to try to kill me by capturing me in my own car with my hands tied to the steering wheel and setting the whole. damn. car. on. fire! I survived..but all my clothes burnt off. I was so pissed. I walked right into the Sheriff's station naked and covered in soot but I didn't care. I went straight for Haigh and beat his ass to the ground. It was great. I heard someone broke his nose later during questioning." Parrish smirks.

Watts smiles. "That is the best story I've ever heard. So how did you shoot Brunski?"

Parrish glances at Lydia. She tells the story.

"Brunski was a nurse in Eichen House. He hated Stiles! Wasn't so fond of me either. Stiles and I were trying to find out who the benefactor was from the deadpool. We thought it was Brunski. Long story short, it wasn't him. He was just a bad person. He killed my grandmother! He captured both of us and Parrish saved me from a needle injection to the neck. And then he shot him.

Parrish smiles. "And you're welcome. He deserved it."

Watts scratches his head. "Yeah, and he's back now. Well, I haven't seen him yet. Anyway, thanks for filling me in. I've been confused for a while and Haigh didn't tell me anything."

Parrish places his hands on the bars. "Dude, no problem. We're glad you understand."

Lydia nods like she agrees. "Don't listen to Haigh if he tells you anything different from what we told you."

"Thanks. I won't. I hope you guys don't think I'm a traito-"

Haigh cuts him off. "WATTS! Where are you?! Get over here!" Watts sighs.

He thanks them both then starts walking down the hallway towards Haigh.

"So is he getting arrested when we're both busted out of here?" Lydia asks.

Parrish exhales. "Yeah..unfortunately. He's a good cop working for a bad one."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for being patient! The next chapter might not be uploaded until after Thanksgiving.<strong>

**- TouchofCute**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! A chapter finally! Enjoy it, it's a short one!**

**- TouchofCute**

**(EDIT: Important note at the bottom of page)**

_**Chapter 7**_

Scott and Kira are driving down the highway. Stiles and Malia are behind them.

Malia is still pouting. Stiles notices and rolls his eyes. "Malia." She doesn't listen and is looking out the window instead.

Stiles sighs. "Ok." He pulls over to the side of the road. Malia raises an eyebrow at this. "What are you doing?" She asks as Stiles is rummaging through stuff in the backseat.

Stiles turns back around with something in his hand. A gun? "This is Parrish's pistol. This and a bunch of other weapons that got left behind when he was kidnapped. I was gonna use it when we bust them [Parrish and Lydia] out..but it's his and I don't want to waste his ammo. Here. Get his scent." Stiles hands the weapon to Malia.

Malia grins. "Yes! Thank you!" Malia exclaims. She pecks him on the lips which startles Stiles but he smiles along with her. "You're welcome."

Malia sniffs the gun. The trigger reeks of Parrish especially. Malia looks out the windshield. "I got it! Drive." Stiles starts driving. Not because Malia told him to but because he realizes needs to catch up with Scott and Kira.

* * *

><p>Scott and Kira are driving. Kira is gripping her katana.<p>

"Kira, I can smell you. What's wrong?" Scott asks.

Kira didn't realize she's been zoning out. She comes back into reality and releases her grip on her weapon. "Uh, sorry! I'm just a little worried for Lydia." She apologizes. "Do you think her and the Deputy are at the same place?"

"I hope so! It would make a hell of a rescue mission if they were split up! Now you're making me a little nervous!"

Kira smiles nervously. "Sorry!" She apologizes again.

"It's fine. Besides I'm pretty sure they're-hey! Where's Stiles and Malia? They're supposed to be behind me!" Scott exclaims. He looks through the rear view mirror as he pulls over.

Scott pulls out his phone and dials Stiles' number. The phone rings about 3 times before Stiles can pick up. "Hey man." Stiles answers.

"Dude, where are you?"

"Right behind you!" Stiles says.

Scott looks behind him and can see a pair of headlights making it's way toward them. Scott starts driving again.

"Haha! You are dragging behind, Stiles!" Scott teases him.

"Shut up." Stiles giggles and hangs up.

Scott smiles. "Oh, man. What do you think they were doing?" He asks Kira.

Kira's eyes go wide. "Uh..no comment." She says quickly.

Scott gives her a weird look. Scott is about to say something else when they could hear a howl near them.

"Derek! He might've found it! And the scent on..Lydia's lipstick is getting stronger."

Suddenly, a black wolf comes out of the woods and runs almost faster than the car next to them.

"Oh my god! Can he not do that ever again?" Kira says, a bit startled.

"He wants us to follow him." Scott explains.

And they do until they get to a street on the right, where Derek turns right. They follow. In the distance, Scott can see a building all too familiar. Kira gasps.

Malia and Stiles see it too. "No..not here. They can't be here! Why?!"

All that comes out of Malia's mouth are two words. "Eichen House?"

* * *

><p><strong>So decided to wait until Christmas break to update. It's hard to write a story and worry about finals at the same time. Hope you all understand! This story has a little more than 1,000 views so thank you! I didn't think it would be that good.<strong>

**Until next chapter!**

**- TouchofCute**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**- TouchofCute**

_**Chapter 8**_

In the Supernatural Ward of Eichen House, Deputy Watts and Deputy Haigh are standing in front a medal door.

"What is it, Haigh? I was talking to-" Says Watts before being interrupted.

"Mingling with the prisoners, are we?" Haigh raises an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't tell me anything, man! If you want me to be a part of this, I have to know why you kidnapped those two and..you know, why we're standing here." Watts exclaims.

Haigh rolls his eyes. "And did that Parrish prick tell you anything?"

Watts smiles. "'That Parrish prick' pretty much told me everything. That Lydia girl told me some stuff too. It makes me want to question if I should still work with you or not."

* * *

><p>"They're lying! Look, the boss needs them. Specifically Parrish. We know what he is and it's so obvious he has an idea." Haigh scoffs.<p>

Watts' jaw drops. "Why are you acting like this?! I've talked to him myself, he's tried looking for what he is with no luck! How do you know what he is when he doesn't?

Haigh smirks. "Follow me." He opens the door into a hallway.

* * *

><p>Watts crosses his arms. "Yay, more doors and hallways." He says very sarcastically in monotone.<p>

"Do you think Brunski knows what you are?" Asks Lydia.

"How can he? I don't even know what I am!"

"You've said that before. But you are-"

"Something." Parrish finishes. "I'm something." Parrish paces back and forth in his cell.

* * *

><p>Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Malia are all standing in front of Eichen House.<p>

"I promised myself I would never come back here. I remember when Brunski captured Lydia and I. Parrish saved us." Stiles explains.

Scott sighs. "Do you think it's Brunski whose behind this?" He asks.

"No way! Parrish shot him. I saw it, he can't be alive. He can't be!" Stiles starts freaking out, hyperventilating.

Malia notices. "Shh, Stiles!" Malia grabs Stiles by the shoulders and pulls him in for a hug.

"If he is alive, we'll kill him again. Right, Scott?" Malia looks at Scott, who nods.

"Yes, of course!" Scott assures.

Malia breaks the hug and gives Stiles a quick kiss. "We got this. You can stay behind me if you need to." Says Malia.

Stiles scoffs. "Ha! No way! I will stand next to you instead...maybe."

Malia giggles. "You're silly when you're scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"Guys!" Kira interrupts. "Where's Derek?"

All four teens look around. Scott notices some bushes ruffling in front of the forest. And...out comes Derek!

Scott exhales in relief. "Where were you?!" He yells towards him, but not too loud for someone in Eichen House to hear.

Derek comes walking toward them in a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "I found clothes." He says.

Scott rolls his eyes. "That must be annoying."

Derek is finally caught up to them. "Extremely. Anyways, I know where they are. Follow me." He walks towards the back of Eichen House while everyone follows.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is gonna be a little intense! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh, I'm so late with this! I blame it on Writer's Block. I also wanted to take a little break..sorry (donthurtme). Anyway, enjoy!**

**- TouchofCute**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Deputy Watts walks down the hallway to get Lydia and Parrish. Five minutes ago, he barely knew who Brunski was! He knows now.

Haigh walks down a short hallway with keys in hand and Watts not far behind him. Haigh stops at a door on his left and finds the key to the door. He unlocks it and goes in.

Watts slowly peeks his head in and can see a small room with a few bookshelves, a desk with a lamp and a computer and a few books, and the back of a big red leather chair, turned around facing the wall.

"I brought him with me, sir." Says Haigh towards the chair.

"Good. Come on in, Deputy Watts." Says a voice from behind the chair.

Watts realizes he's not actually in the room yet and walks in nervously.

The chair spins around and reveals a man...in clean scrubs.

"Are...are you Brunski?" Watts asks with a slight stutter.

"Yes, I am. And I know who you are." Brunski says with a smirk.

"Uh, why are you wearing scrubs?"

Brunski looks down and smiles, then looks back up at the Deputy. "They're comfortable."

Watts raises an eyebrow. "Um..ok. So, uh, why-" He clears his throat. "-why do you want me here?"

"Well, I didn't want Haigh doing all the work! And you seem like a very understandable guy. Deputy Bugh and Reed are the same way. I wanted to tell you this in person."

"Tell me what?" Watts asks.

"To bring me Parrish of course! He's the one who 'killed' me, and that obviously didn't work."

"Parrish told me that you tried killing Lydia. The sheriff's son, Stiles, was there too?"

Brunski smirks. "Yes, he was. And he was going to watch her die...until that so-called 'Deputy' had to ruin it.

"Do you, uh, know what he is?" Watts asks softly.

"Yes, of course I do. And I'm sure he does too. Now, go get the both of them. We're going to have a chat." Brunski evilly smirks.

Watts simply nods and hurries out of the room. He walks down the creepy hallway filled with supernatural creatures in cells. He starts to feel something in his heart that's a lot like guilt. Watts inhales and exhales deeply as he stops at Parrish and Lydia's cells.

"What's happening?" Parrish asks as Watts opens his cell door then moves on to Lydia.

"I'm so sorry. The boss wants to see you both." Watts says shakily.

Parrish sighs. "You sound more scared than us! It's alright, we know it's Brunski."

"What does he want with us?" Asks the red-haired girl to Watts' right.

"All he told me is that he just wants to talk to you guys."

Lydia scoffs. "He's probably going to try to kill me again."

Parrish lays a hand on her shoulder. "I won't let that happen."

"Follow me." Says Watts. And that's what they did.

* * *

><p>Derek sniffs the air. "Scott. The back?" He whispers to Scott.<p>

Scott shrugs. "Seems like it."

The crew then all follow Derek and Scott to the back of Eichen House. Of course, it's extremely dark. The only light is from..a door! It looks like it hasn't been closed all the way.

Kira gasps. "Is this where they went?"

Derek sneaks over to the door and opens the door more than it already was. "Yes. I can smell them. Others have been here though, so be careful."

Derek lets go of the door and walks down the stairs slowly. Scott follows while also holding Kira's hand. Stiles and Malia are behind them.

As soon as Derek is at the bottom of the stairs, he glances to his right at a hallway. He doesn't see anyone so he proceeds down the hallway and comes to a dead end but with a hallway on both sides. He can hear voices from the left so he goes that way.

He can see a hallway with doors at the end of it but surprisingly there's another hallway blocking them. He tries really hard to be stealthy. The hallway on the left is the prison of supernatural creatures, but Derek doesn't know that. He can hear someone coming so he backs up. He turns around and everyone is peeking around the other hallway. He joins them to see whose coming.

To their luck, it's Lydia and Deputy Parrish..in handcuffs...with Deputy Watts leading them.

Stiles gasps. "What the hell is he doing?" He loudly whispers.

Malia growls at Stiles lowly. "Shh!"

They all watch as Watts knocks on a door near the middle of the hallway to his left. Someone opens the door and they all go in.


	10. Checking In

When was the last time I updated this story? December? January? I have no idea. Anyway, after about...several months of not knowing what to write and losing confidence, I'm coming back...slowly. I'm already halfway through Chapter 10! When I'm done with it, I'll post it. And then write the next chapter and you know how that process goes. Thank you so so much to everyone who read my story! I love the thought of Parrish as a supernatural creature and with the new season, we finally get to know what he is!

Feel free to read any of my other fan fictions if you want. [inserts smiley face]


	11. Chapter 10

Well, **hello there! It's been a while but I finally managed to get this chapter done. I was gonna make it longer but Teen Wolf is suspenseful and full of cliffhangers and I want to make it that way. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**-TouchofCute**

_Chapter 10_

The crew all come out of hiding angrily.

"I swear if 'whoever it is' hurts Lydia again I'm gonna-" exclaims Stiles.

Scott interrupts. "Stiles, it's not just her. It's Parrish too."

"Why was Deputy Watts there?" Kira asks.

"Probably working for someone." Says Derek.

"That's a shame. He's new here and he's got heart, why would he do this?" Stiles frowns.

"Ok, no time. Let's go." Derek starts walking stealthily to the other hallway. Everyone else follows behind him.

Malia looks to her left and sees a bunch of cages with some hands grasping the bars of them and she can hear moaning and groaning.

"Whose in those...prisons?" She asks, not knowing what to call it at first.

"I think they're supernatural creatures like us." Scott stops walking and looks down the hallway of the distressed. Malia does the same but looks mostly disgusted.

"That means Peter is in here." She growls again.

Derek notices this. "Guys come on! I don't know if you've noticed but we're on a rescue mission."

Scott and Malia come back to reality. Malia, still holding Parrish's gun, hugs it to her chest so she won't lose it and can give it to him at the right moment.

* * *

><p>Watts, with Jordan and Lydia behind him both in handcuffs, comes back to Brunski's office and knocks on it. Haigh opens the door and let's them in quickly.<p>

Jordan and Lydia look around the room. It's dim, with only just a lamp on and it's sitting on a desk. Behind that desk is Brunski. He is staring at them..evilly. A smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "Come on in, guys!" He says enthusiastically.

Haigh closes the door behind them. Watts now stands off to the side of the room. Haigh goes to the other side.

"It's nice to see you both again." Brunski mentions happily.

Lydia scoffs. "How are you alive?!"

"I shot you! Right in the heart! We both saw you die!" Parrish exclaims.

"Ha! Your mistaken! It was very close, but not quite." Brunski teases, still with a smirk on his face.

Jordan growls. "You should've died anyway! Who saved you? Haigh?"

"No, Deputy Pretty-Face. It was a woman. She didn't give me her name but she knew me. Showed me her face. Blue-ish with werewolf teeth. She told me that I now owe her. Psh..yeah, right. I'm not doing anymore favors for supernatural creatures."

Lydia turns to Parrish. "Kate?" She mouths.

He nods in agreement.

"Did you say something, Lydia?" Brunski asks.

Lydia looks back at Brunski. "No! No...I just don't understand why you want us here is all."

Jordan is impressed. He smiles a little.

"Mm. Isn't it obvious? Revenge, of course! You see...I know what Parrish is." He smirks.

Jordan's jaw drops. "You do?! How?"

"Well...I don't know if you've heard of a certain someone, goes by the name of Alan Deaton. Yeah, we did a little persuading."

Lydia gasps. "No. You DIDN'T! I swear to god if you killed him-"

Brunski interrupts. "Relax, sweetheart! We did nothing...except beat him up a little bit. He's fine though!" He teases.

Lydia grunts angrily. Jordan puts a hand on her shoulder. "Lydia, it's ok." He whispers.

Lydia closes her eyes, looks down at the floor, and sighs.

Parrish speaks up. "Deaton knew what I was?"

"He had his suspicions but he wasn't exactly sure...until we held a knife to his neck. He was sure then."

Lydia takes a stance, ready to pounce like a lioness. "You son of a-"

Brunski holds up his hand, stopping her. "I already told you. He's fine. We let him go."

Lydia relaxes a little bit.

Parrish crosses his arms. "Alright, dumbass. Stop messing around and tell me what I am."

Brunski tilts his head and pouts. "Aww, but I was just starting to have some fun."

Jordan makes the face he did when he was about to beat up Haigh. He's calm. Then all of a sudden, he charges towards Brunski, ready to strangle his neck.

As he's about to jump onto the desk (the only thing standing in his way), Deputy Haigh and Watts work together to hold him back. They grab his arms and drag him back, all the while he's trying his best to struggle against them.

"LET ME GO!" He yells, still struggling.

Lydia rushes in. She kicks Watts in the shins, pulls Haigh's arms, doing anything she can to let her friend free.

All of a sudden, she stops. She backs away and stares at the current situation going on in front of her. It's like slow motion. She thinks of a plan, an escape route. She has one...but it might be stupid, might not be.

"Parrish! Cover your ears!" She yells towards Jordan, hoping he can hear her.

Through the struggling and the noise he's making to break free from arms, he does. And he knows exactly what she's gonna do. He closes his eyes and covers his ears with his hands as hard as he can while still being held back.

Brunski's smirk goes away, and confusion takes over. "No. What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done the moment we stepped foot in this room." Lydia says.

Lydia inhales deeply. Instead of exhaling, she screams...loudly and sharply. She lets her banshee self take over.

Haigh and Watts let go of Jordan. He turns around to see them both on the floor, eyes closed and hands to their ears. Brunski is doing the same thing.

Jordan and Lydia now have a chance to escape. Jordan runs towards the door, grabbing Lydia in the process. She stops screaming to run with Parrish. Parrish opens the door and both he and Lydia bolt out the door and down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Derek stealthily walks towards the door Parrish and Lydia were brought in.<p>

"Wait, Derek." Stiles says. "We can't just barge in there. Lydia will think of something. She always does."

"I know. That's why I'm just gonna look through the window. I have to know whose in there."

"Go ahead." Scott urges.

Derek gives a single nod to Scott and goes closer to the door. Scott is behind him.

Derek slowly peeks his head over to the window on the door and...nothing. It's just Lydia and Parrish's backs.

"What do you see?" Malia asks in a whisper.

"Uh, just Parrish and Lydia's backs. It looks like they're talking to someone." He responds.

Scott sighs. "Hey. Werewolf, remember?"

"Dude, chill. I was just about to do that."

Derek presses his right ear up against the door to try to listen.

He can hear Jordan's voice first. "_Lydia, it's ok_." He hears him say. "_Deaton knew what I was_?"

Derek hears a different voice speak. "_He had his suspicions but wasn't exactly sure...until we held a knife to his neck. He was sure then_."

Derek's eyes go wide. "Someone was threatening Deaton to get him to talk about what Parrish was. He knows what he is but I guess he had to do some research, I don't know."

"Do you recognize the voice?" Kira asks.

Derek shakes his head. "Not really."

"Let me hear then." Stiles demands.

Derek raises an eyebrow.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Hey! I may not be a werewolf, but normal people can actually hear through a door sometimes. I'm not deaf."

Derek's raised eyebrow lowers. He sighs and moves over to let Stiles through.

Stiles presses his ear against the door. He hears Parrish's voice. "_Alright, dumbass. Stop messing around and tell me what I am._"

Then he hears a voice he immediately recognizes. "_Aww, but I was just starting to have some fun_." Stiles quietly gasps.

"I know who the voice is." Stiles says, terrified.

"Tell us. You look like you've seen a ghost, man." Scott mentions.

"It's...it's Brunski."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! TouchofCute here! It's been a little bit since I posted the last chapter. I get Writer's Block pretty easily...anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next one is the last of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

Everyone's jaws drop to the floor. Stiles starts freaking out.

Scott quickly tries to calm him down. "Stiles? It's ok. Stiles..."

Stiles starts hyperventilating. "He's dead. He has to be!"

Scott turns to Derek. "Watch the door." He directs. Derek gives a single nod and Scott takes Stiles to the hallway they came from.

Stiles continues talking in gibberish. Scott puts a hand on his shoulder. "Stiles. Breathe." Stiles listens and does just that.

"Ok...ok! Deep breaths. That's it."

Stiles takes a very deep breath and exhales deeply. He does this a few more times.

Scott smiles at his best friend. "You did it."

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asks.

"You would say the same thing to me when I was having panic attacks." Scott says.

"I did? Oh. Well, thanks man." Stiles thanks him and gives Scott a big hug. Scott is surprised at first but returns the hug anyway.

Scott breaks the hug. "I don't know why or how Brunski is alive but we'll catch him...after saving Lydia and Parrish. We got this."

Stiles nods and he and Scott both start walking back towards everyone standing in front of the door.

As they get there though, they hear loud commotion coming from the room and then all of a sudden, a piercing scream. Everyone covers their ears.

"It's Lydia!" Scott yells. The screaming stops a few seconds later but the door opens and out come Lydia and Parrish...and they're running...in full speed! They go straight past Scott and Stiles.

Lydia and Jordan suddenly stop in their tracks. Parrish turns around to see everyone. "Lock the door!" He yells to them.

Derek is closest to the door so he closes it just as Deputy Watts and Haigh are about to go through. Derek realizes that there is a lock on the outside of the door so he locks it. "Who puts a lock on the outside of the door?" He asks.

"Hey! Let us out!" A voice inside says. Derek goes into werewolf mode and roars at the deputies. They both take a step back.

"Let's go!" Derek exclaims. Everyone runs towards the entrance they came in, with Lydia and Parrish following behind.

* * *

><p>Everyone sprints up the stairs, they open the door, and go outside to the parking lot of Eichen House.<p>

By the time Derek gets there, everyone is struggling to catch their breath.

Two minutes later, everyone can breathe again.

"Oh my god, Lydia, That was the best thing I've ever seen...not really the best thing I've ever heard though." Parrish says, trying to find his hearing again.

Lydia scoffs and brushes her shoulders like she's proud of herself. "I got them good, didn't I?"

Scott interrupts their conversation. "Guys, we gotta go! The lock is not gonna hold them for long!"

"We're not even going to stay and fight?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, we can take those guys!" Malia exclaims.

As she says that, out come Watts and Haigh from behind the building with Brunski following closely behind them.

"You really thought the lock would hold us?" Brunski asks loudly.

"Just enough to slow you down!" Scott tells him. He transforms, his eyes become blood red.

"Hey, Deputy!" Malia yells towards Parrish.

Parrish turns to his right. Malia smirks. "Catch!" She throws his gun his way. He catches it.

"Thanks!" He yells back. Malia smiles and transforms into her were-coyote alter ego, roaring in the process.

Parrish aims his gun at Brunski.

Kira takes off her belt and swishes it forward, the belt is now a sword. She aims her sword toward the 3 enemies.

Derek transforms into full wolf. He growls and his piercing blue eyes don't leave the 3 men.

Stiles is not sure on what to do, so he hides behind Parrish. Lydia is hiding there too.

Parrish turns around. "Guys, go in the car." He orders.

"Which one?" Lydia asks.

"My Jeep! Let's go!" Stiles exclaims and him and Lydia make a break for it. Stiles opens the passenger door for Lydia and she climbs in. Stiles closes the door (like the gentleman he is) and runs over to the driver's side and gets in.

He pants. "I'm out of shape." He says in-between breaths.

Lydia nods. "I'm glad I decided not to wear heels."

"I should probably let my dad know where we are." Stiles suggests.

"Good idea." Lydia says in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Brunski, I'm going to ask one more time...what am I?" Parrish asks.<p>

Brunski smirks and crosses his arms. "Why don't you ask Deaton?"

Jordan's jaw locks and grips his gun that's still pointed at Brunski.

Scott makes a low growl. "Deaton knows?" He asks Parrish with a voice that only the deputy can hear.

"Yes...but not at first. He had a theory. That theory was forced out of him by this bastard."

Scott gets even angrier. He growls and makes a stance towards Brunski, ready to attack.

"Scott, no." Jordan commands. Scott looks at him, annoyed, but understands and relaxes a bit.

"I'll give you a hint." Brunski says. "It has something to do with fire...and death."

Jordan rolls his eyes. "I know the fire part already." He glares at Haigh (who looks away), and then turns his attention back at Brunski.

"But...death? Like, sensing death? Like Lydia?" Jordan slowly lowers his gun. New information. It's what he's been looking for.

Brunski just smiles. "Now you just have to find that out yourself." He laughs maniacally.

Watts scoffs. "I can't take this anymore." And before Brunski can react, Watts hits him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Brunski collapses. He's knocked out cold.

"He really has lost his mind." Watts looks up to see everyone in shock. Especially Haigh, who doesn't know what to do.

Malia roars at Haigh and he jumps out of his skin! He runs away towards the woods. Derek takes off after him.

"Wait, I don't understand." Scott mentions.

"Watts, Lydia, and I talked while we were locked in those cells. Got to know each other a little bit. Turns out, he was pressured to work for Brunski by his friends, the people I work with who I thought I trusted. He never wanted to be a part of this." Jordan answers.

Scott looks at Watts. "It's true." Watts admits. "I just wanted to be an authority of the law. I wanted to do good things. Kidnapping your friends and working for a psycho is not it. I'm sorry."

Kira puts her sword away. Scott puts his claws away. Malia does the same.

"I forgive you." Scott assures.

"Same here." Jordan follows. "You're under arrest though. Sorry, dude."

Watts makes his way over to Parrish. "I'll take any punishment as long I don't have to see Brunski's face again."

Parrish smiles. He sticks his hand out towards Watts. "Deal?" He raises an eyebrow.

Watts considers it as a hand shake type deal and takes his hand on Jordan's. They shake on it.

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! So...it's been a while. School keeps you busy and I had no motivation to write. Fortunately, this is the last chapter! But wait, there's more. I decided to take a few of the scenes from Season 5 and add it to this story! Chapter by Chapter, scene by scene..in chronological order. So that starts with the lighter scene, that will be in the next chapter. I can't wait to see Parrish's face when he finds out he's a Hellhound!**

**Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of _my _story **

**-TouchofCute**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

*1 hour later*

Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, and Jordan Parrish are talking in the station.

"I can't believe this!" Sheriff Stilinski yells out. "How did I not see Watts' betrayal like this?"

Jordan frowns. "I didn't see it coming either. Especially Brunski. Ugh, what are we going to do with him? Jail for life?" He asks.

Stiles smirks. "Oh god, I hope so."

"What about Watts? And Bugh? And Reed? They kidnapped me, you know!" Parrish points out.

"Ahh don't worry about them. They'll get what they deserve." Sheriff says.

Jordan breathes a sigh of relief. He looks behind him to see Lydia sitting with her mother with a blanket around her. Lydia notices and smiles; she mouths a 'thank you' to him. Parrish smiles back and mouths a 'you're welcome' and turns back around, joining the Stilinskis' conversation again.

Lydia puts her head on her mom's shoulder, indicating that she is really tired.

Parrish yawns, indicating that he is also really super tired from all the questions and interviewing. The Sheriff notices this.

"Hey. Take a few days off, Deputy." Sheriff says.

Parrish looks confused. "What? For real?! But I should-"

Sheriff cuts him off. "No buts! You deserve it. Especially since the reason you got kidnapped was because of what you are supernaturally. If you really want to find out, you need to do some research. That will be hard if your day job is in the way, right?"

Stiles stares at Parrish's face, which is literally a blank face with a dropped jaw. Stiles starts laughing.

Parrish finally comes back to reality. "Uh..uh, I-I don't know what to say Sheriff..." He says, almost speechless.

"Say thank you." Sheriff insists.

"Thank you! Like...so much! This is so important to me at the moment! Thank you!" Jordan says excitedly.

"You're welcome." Sheriff makes a hand motion like he's shooing something away. "Now go!"

Parrish smiles as wide as he can smile and practically runs out the station. He remembers that Lydia is helping him so he texts her.

'Monday. Meet at my apartment. We've got work to do.' He sends it.

Lydia texts back not even a minute later. 'Absolutely.'


	14. Condition Terminal Scene

**Does anyone remember this scene? Cause I love it. I didn't add the card trick that Parrish does because I don't know how to transition to that, I don't know how to write it in general, and the card still confuses me.**

**You can watch the scene and read along if you want.**

****I love this scene because it's the first time you see Lydia helping Parrish with his supernatural problem.****

* * *

><p><p>

**_Condition Terminal - Lighter Scene_**

*6 months later, Lydia and Parrish do some more research for about 3 weeks. During that 3-week timespan, they experiment with Parrish's newfound powers a little bit.*

They're in the sheriff's station, at night, sitting at Parrish's desk. Lydia holds up a lighter and turns it on, showing the little flame from it.

Jordan glances at it then looks at Lydia.

"You gonna do a magic trick?" He asks.

Lydia turns the lighter off. "No, but you are."

Parrish doesn't seem to understand but he smiles anyway.

"I only know one trick and it's with a playing card." He says proudly.

"Well this one involves a lighter and your hand."

"This is sounding less like a magic trick and more of an assault!"

Lydia agrees. "Well it's a little dangerous, yes; but it's not as bad as being set on fire in a deputy sheriff's car."

Jordan rolls his eyes as he remembers that moment briefly.

Lydia continues, "Which, by the way, you walked away from unscathed."

"Not entirely. I had to pay for the uniform." Jordan points out as he gestures to the uniform he's wearing.

Lydia seems amused by this but moves on. "Give me your hand."

"I think I've seen something like this in a movie." Jordan says as he puts his hand out, palm facing down.

Lydia places the lighter under Parrish's hand.

"Lawrence of Arabia."

Parrish changes the subject. "Remind me what the trick was?" He asks.

"Not minding." Lydia answers.

Lydia turns on the lighter; the flame is touching Jordan's hand. About 3-5 seconds go by when Jordan cannot handle it anymore. He jerks his hand away.

"Ow, son of a-" He laughs through the pain and looks at his hand.

Lydia, again, is amused by this. "You can last longer than that."

Parrish scoffs through a smile.

Lydia leans in. "This time," she takes Jordan's hand, "I want you to do something different. Don't think about the flame. Don't think about the heat. Don't think about it hurting."

Lydia lets go of Jordan's hand, which is now in the same position as before.

She continues. "Don't even look at it."

Jordan nods, showing that he understands. "Okay."

Lydia places the lighter under Jordan's hand again and turns it on.

Lydia looks at Jordan, who is now in a trance-like state. Smoke is flowing around Jordan's hand.

About 25 seconds go by when Lydia can't take the heat from the lighter anymore. She gasps as she jerks her hand away from Jordan's hand. Jordan does the same as he is brought out of his trance; he is surprised by Lydia's actions.

"What-what happened?" Jordan asks, concerned.

Lydia has a strain in her voice. "Ugh, it was too hot. My thumb was too close to the flame."

"Are you okay?"

Lydia breathes heavily. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" She asks.

Jordan looks at his hand and rubs off a tiny amount of ash that's surrounding his palm; he is not hurt or burnt.

Lydia is appalled by this. "Did it hurt?"

Parrish nods his head 'no.'

"When you were looking at me...your eyes kind of drifted. What were you thinking about?"

"A dream." Parrish admits.

"A dream?"

Jordan quietly exhales. "I've had it here and there for about 6 months. I'm walking through the woods carrying a body. It was completely burned. I can't see who it is or who it was."

"Where are you taking it?"

"A clearing. There's a huge tree in the middle of it. You'd think it was a thousand years old but it's been cut down. It's just a stump."

Lydia recognizes it immediately. "It's real. It's a real tree. In a real part of Beacon Hills. It used to be the center of a grove of trees called the Nemeton."

"What's a Nemeton?" Jordan asks.

"A sacred meeting place for Celtic Druids. They were scientists and healers thousands of years ago."

Jordan is surprised. "I've never seen this place."

"But that's why you're here. It drew you here. That's what it does." Lydia says coldly. "It's a beacon for supernatural creatures. It might even make them for powerful."

Jordan is even more surprised by this.

Lydia moves on. "What else happens (**_in the dream_**)."

Jordan stands up, taking some time before he can speak again. "I put the body down. I lay it on the rings of the trees and-"

"What?" Lydia interrupts.

Jordan shakes his head. "Nothing. That's it. That's the end of the dream."

***JORDAN'S DREAM***

Parrish is carrying the body of a girl. He steps onto the Nemeton and as he kneels down to sit, he carefully puts the lifeless body down onto the Nemeton and Parrish sits behind the body. He places his hands over his face, as if he's mourning. He then brings his head up; there is no emotion showing on his face. He is still.

Around the Nemeton, there are bodies; dead and burnt. There is fire everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>This was so much fun to write! Especially since it's an already canon scene so I just described it a little more.<strong>

**The next scene might be when they had that conversation in front of Tracy's house. Not sure yet.**

**-TouchofCute**


	15. Parasomnia Scene

**I'm not sure why, but I just really like this scene. There is a brief mention on the fact that they've been researching on what Jordan is for 3 weeks. I like that.**

**Also, I added a little dialogue because I felt like it makes sense for these particular scenes.**

**- TouchofCute**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Teen Wolf - Parasomnia Scene<span>**

Lydia and Jordan are discussing about if Jordan can watch/protect Tracy from any harm. They come out of Tracy's house and are walking back to Jordan's deputy sheriff's car.

"Is there anything you can do right now?" Lydia asks.

"Well I can't do anything official right now but I can come back after my shift and watch the house for a couple hours." Jordan assures her.

They arrive at Jordan's car; Lydia gets there first though. She turns around to face the deputy.

"I'll keep you company." She suggests.

"I think I'll be okay." Parrish says through a laugh.

"But this is your own time."

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't think something strange was going on." He tells her. "I also owe you."

Lydia scoffs and puts on a smile. "For what?"

"Three weeks of digging through old literature and mythology trying to figure out something strange going on with me!"

"But we never figured it out!" Lydia reminds him. "I'll bring you coffee."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Jordan asks.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "One class."

"How can you only have one class?"

"I had enough credits to graduate last year. And I will bring you coffee at midnight if I want to." Lydia says, changing the subject.

Lydia has won this battle.

Defeated, Jordan doesn't say anything more than just "Medium Americano, Black." He walks away, toward the driver's seat of his car.

Lydia follows him with her eyes, a genuine smile spreading across her face.

***THAT NIGHT***

Jordan is sitting in his car watching Tracy's house. He gets a text from Lydia.

**_Lydia Martin: Be there at midnight with Americano, Black._**

Jordan smiles at his phone for a moment and then puts it away to watch Tracy's house. He has some kind of binoculars.

Little does he know that Tracy is a few feet behind his car, watching him menacingly. She turns around though, and walks away.

***AT MIDNIGHT***

Lydia arrives. Jordan steps out of his car. Lydia walks toward him, carrying 2 cups. One is probably his-

"Medium Americano, Black." Says Lydia, holding out a cup to Parrish.

"Thank you." Jordan responds. He takes the cup out of Lydia's hands carefully.

They both stand in silence for a few minutes as they watch Tracy's house together. No noise except for the occasional sips and gulps. Jordan is leaning slightly on his car.

Jordan eventually breaks the silence. "As far as I can tell, no one's gone in and no one's come out."

"Sorry I wasted your time." Lydia apologizes.

"Not a total waste." Jordan admits.

Lydia and Jordan smile at each other. They have a moment. But they eventually turn back their eyes towards Tracy's house.

"I'm just glad Tracy's okay." Says Jordan, unaware of what happened earlier when Tracy mysteriously left his sights. He takes a sip of his drink.

"Me too." Lydia responds.


	16. Lies of Omission Scene(s)

**Teen Wolf - Lies of Omission**

Lydia and Stiles are in the woods looking for the Nemeton.

"It's almost like this thing doesn't want to be found." He says, frustratingly.

"Maybe it knows we're late for class!" Lydia points out. "Because, you know, we've been here twice."

Stiles notices a white "X" marked on a tree. "Crap."

Lydia becomes impatient. "Can we talk to Parrish now?"

Stiles stops her. "Well, hang on. If the Nemeton's covered in bodies, shouldn't you be able to find it?"

"Me?"

"Yes you! That's what _you _do! You're the Banshee, you find the bodies!"

Lydia is annoyed. "Well, the Banshee's having an off day so how about we go talk to Parrish!"

Stiles sighs. "We can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because one of the bodies...one of them...one of them could be-"

"Could be what?" Lydia interrupts.

"One of them could be a clue." Stiles finishes.

Lydia has had enough. "I'm leaving now, Stiles. I'm going to talk to Parrish and tell him he's the one taking the bodies. It's always better when they know!" She reminds him as she walks away.

"Well then, he should know that he owes me a jeep!" Stiles yells out to her as he follows.

***Later that day***

Parrish and Lydia are driving around the woods trying to find the Nemeton.

"So if this so important, how come you didn't want to show it to me before?" Parrish asks Lydia.

"Well, the problem is that it's not easy to find." Lydia answers.

Parrish thinks of an easy solution. "Should we put it in the GPS?"

Lydia shakes her head. "Not exactly..."

"Sooo how are we going to find it?" Parrish asks as he subconsciously takes a right turn. "Because I don't remember being anywhere near a giant tree stump."

Lydia notices his action. "I think you're already starting to remember."

"Why do you know that?"

"You just took a right turn." She points out.

Parrish realizes via the front mirror that he did indeed take a right turn. He looks at Lydia, surprised. She has that same look. They both look back at the road.

* * *

><p>Lydia and Parrish are in the middle of the woods, trying to find the Nemeton like Stiles and Lydia did earlier. No luck so far.<p>

"Anything look familiar?" Lydia asks, trying to trigger Parrish's memory of the tree stump.

"Nothing." Parrish responds. He looks around. "I'm trying but it all looks like woods to me."

"Maybe you're thinking about it too much. Maybe it's something you need to feel."

"How do I do that?" Parrish looks around some more.

Lydia takes this time to throw a punch at him. Parrish can see it coming though and grabs her fist then gives Lydia's arm back immediately.

Parrish chuckles. "What was that for?" He notices Lydia coming for him, slowly. He takes a few steps back. She follows.

"To get you to stop thinking." She answers as she throws another punch but Parrish dodges it.

"Is this supposed to motivate me?" Parrish asks with a smile.

"No, it's supposed to get you to stop-" Lydia, again, throws another punch. Parrish blocks it. "-thinking!" Lydia kicks him in the chest, knocking him back.

Impressed, Parrish smirks and motions Lydia to come at him. They begin to spar.

After about 15 seconds of sparring, Parrish grabs both of her arms. Sparring is over. They are both exhausted.

Suddenly, Parrish's eyes turn a fiery red-orange. Lydia witnesses this. Parrish drops Lydia's arms and turns to his left. Lydia watches him.

Jordan's eyes go back to normal as he steps forward a few steps. He sees the Nemeton behind another tree. Lydia can see it too.

* * *

><p>"I need to call it in! No, I need to turn myself in!" Jordan is frantically pacing through the woods. Lydia is not far behind.<p>

When she catches up with him, she tries to convince him otherwise. "Hey, I don't think that's such a good idea." She suggests through her teeth.

"You just told me that I'm the one taking the bodies! I've attacked other law enforcement officers; that's a criminal offense! I shouldn't even be near you." Parrish explains.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I'm afraid of me."

"Whatever's happening, seems to only happen when there's a body. Other than that, you're still a pretty nice guy." Lydia admits. "And you're a pretty good deputy."

Jordan agrees. "I'm a very good deputy and I'd like to stay that way! Flipping over jeeps and attacking colleagues doesn't exactly fit with protect and serve. I'm covering up the bodies of murdered teenagers!"

"You're not covering them up-" Lydia abruptly stops walking. Parrish does the same. "Actually, maybe you are." She wonders.

Jordan doesn't understand. "What?"

"It's the same thing we asked Stilinski to do with Tracy. You're not covering up bodies. "You're covering up the supernatural."

"What's the difference?"

Lydia keeps going. "Maybe you're keeping the secret safe! Maybe that's part of what you do!"

"I'm a deputy!" Jordan exclaims.

Lydia is taken aback. "You're not just a deputy. And you aren't one of the bad guys."

"Lydia, you just showed me that my dream was real! But you haven't heard the rest of it." Parrish admits. "Every time I carry a body to the Nemeton, I put it down and add it to the ones that are already there."

"How many?"

Parrish has a sad look on his face. "Hundreds, Lydia. Hundreds of them."

* * *

><p>Lydia is in the sheriff's station, shocked about Parrish's decision.<p>

Sheriff Stilinski arrives. He looks angry.

"Hey. What the hell does he think he's doing?!"

"Protecting us." Lydia responds.

"From who?"

"Himself."

Sheriff marches over to where Parrish is sitting in a jail cell. Jordan doesn't seem to notice the sheriff come in.

The Sheriff takes out his key card to let Parrish out but is stopped by the deputy.

"No!" Exclaims Parrish. "I get why you sat me at a desk for six months now."

"Parrish, we can't keep you in here." Sheriff explains to him.

"There's another body right?"

"Two actually."

Parrish is distraught. "I'm the one taking them. I...I don't know why, and I definitely don't remember doing it but if it really was me at the morgue then I'm dangerous. Okay? You can't let me out, Sheriff. You can't." He steps away from the bars of the cell, his back to Stilinski.

Sheriff Stilinski puts his key card back in his pocket and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>In case anyone doesn't know why I'm basically copying scenes from the show:<strong>

**This whole story I've been writing is Parrish and Lydia trying to figure out what Parrish is. We got that. We also got Gerard and Chris Argent telling Jordan he's a Hellhound since Lydia obviously couldn't. So I'll write that.**

**Also, I might add the scene with Kira and her parents sitting in the car while in traffic because they talk about the Wild Hunt and "the black dogs" so it's important. Anyway...**

**- TouchofCute**


	17. Status Asthmaticus Scene(s)

**Teen Wolf - Status Asthmaticus Scene(s)**

Jordan and Lydia are still in the sheriff's station. It's morning. They are sitting on the floor with the bars of the jail cell between them. They begin talking, they're voices quiet from sleep deprivation.

"I feel like this has happened before. Remember?" Lydia asks.

"I remember. Except this is for my own good." Jordan sighs. "Go home, Lydia. Stilinski isn't telling anyone where he put the bodies and I'm pretty sure I'm not psychic." He explains.

"But you're drawn to death. Just like me."

They both look at each other with concern and wonder.

"Does that make me a kind of banshee?" Jordan asks.

"You find bodies." She points out.

"I find chimeras." Jordan says, being more specific.

Lydia nods. "Dead chimeras."

Jordan rests his head on one of the bars. "So we're both harbingers of death? I should probably add that to my resume."

Lydia closes her eyes and also rests her head. "Hm. It's on my college applications." She says, adding on to the humor.

Jordan smiles and brings his head up a little. He takes notice of Lydia caressing his hand then closes his eyes and rests his head on the jail cell bars once again.

They both eventually fall asleep in these positions for a while.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Lydia is still sitting on the ground while Jordan is now sitting on the bench in his cell.<p>

"Does it help knowing? Knowing what you are?" Jordan asks.

"It doesn't scare me as much, now that I know. Do I scare you?"

"Once." He admits.

"Really?" She's surprised by this.

Jordan gets up and strolls over to Lydia, who begins standing up. He starts speaking with a low tone so no one else but Lydia can hear.

"It was the night I found that werewolf, the one with the talons." Lydia nods, she remembers.

"I thought I was gonna die that night."

"How come?"

"Because I saw you. I saw the Banshee. But I guess it was a dream or hallucination."

Lydia is amused. She squints her eyes. "What was I doing?"

"Trying to keep me alive." Jordan answers.

Lydia decides to tease him. "Well, sorry but the Banshee was mostly trying to stay out of the rain." She smiles.

Jordan smiles back.

Lydia continues, "That was the night of the storm, remember?" Jordan nods.

"The Wild Hunt." Lydia blurts out, basically just thinking out loud.

Jordan doesn't understand. "The what?"

"Oh, it's something Kira was telling me. A myth about thunderstorms. Ghost riders of the sky and black dogs..." Lydia trails off, remembering something.

Jordan notices. "What is it?" He asks.

Lydia has an idea. "I need to check on something. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

She takes a split second to realize that Jordan literally can't go anywhere. He cocks his head to the side and purses his lips as if saying 'really?'

"Ah, you know what I mean." Lydia whispers. She leaves. Jordan watches, wondering what she meant.

* * *

><p>Jordan is laying on the cell bench, trying to catch up on sleep. He seems uncomfortable as he is tossing, turning, flinching, and sweating.<p>

He's dreaming, but it's the recurring one that he's been having for the past 6 months. He's holding a body, taking it to the Nemeton. Puts it down. Mourns for the body. Repeat.

In the station, Stiles is asking a deputy where his dad is.

"Sheriff left half an hour ago. He said he was on his way back." The deputy responds.

Stiles understands. "Okay, thanks. I'll just wait in his office." He heads that way.

The deputy sits down. He's adjusting his shirt collar as if the temperature is suddenly getting warmer.

At the library, Lydia is doing some research. She's flipping through pages in a big book. She finds the right page and starts reading it aloud.

_"Woden's Hunt, also known as the 'Wild Ride' or 'Wild Hunt.' A myth of devilish riders in the sky accompanied by black dogs, spectral beasts whose eyes glowed with fire, a Bearer of Death and Guardian of the Supernatural. The black dog is known by its more common name, **The Hellhound."**_

At the sheriff's station, in the jail cell, Parrish wakes up. His eyes are now glowing with fire.

An alarm goes off. Cops are running around trying to figure out what's going on. Stiles comes out of his dad's office.

Parrish, as the Hellhound, grabs the bars of the cell with both of his fiery hands and pulls them apart slowly. He escapes with ease and walks through the station, his face is covered with soot. He does not notice the cops pointing their guns at him.

Stiles stops them, knowing that getting in the way will make things worse. "Wait, wait, wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Get back! Stay out of his way!" Stiles shouts to the officers, who listen and get out of the way.

They watch as the Hellhound exits the station. No harm done. Stiles decides to follow him.

* * *

><p>It is now night-time. Parrish, now wearing nothing but shorts, opens a gate to a parking lotcompound. Stiles is not far behind, hiding behind cars so as not to disturb the deputy.

Parrish opens the back of a van. There are 2 containers. He opens 1 of them, revealing the now dead Chimera laying inside it. Corey. He closes it, gets in the van, and drives off. Stiles is now calling Scott but he won't answer. He decides to go follow Parrish but Theo stops him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when Hayden (Liam's girlfriend and another Chimera) dies in the hospital, Parrish arrives to go take her to the Nemeton. A devastated Liam is sitting on the floor, holding Hayden in his arms. Parrish waits for Liam to say goodbye, which leads to a kiss on the forehead. He carefully takes her from Liam's arms and leaves the room as Liam cries softly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually very proud of myself because one of my guesses was a Hellhound and I got it right and I freaked out! My 3 guesses were: Phoenix, Fire Salamander, and Hellhound. And since this show is about wolves, why not add a hound from Hell to the mix!<strong>

**- TouchofCute**


	18. The Last Chimera Scene(s)

**So I felt like the scenes with Scott, Deputy Clark, and the dream were pretty important so I added them! Yay!**

**- TouchofCute**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Last Chimera Scene(s)<span>**

The shower. The Hellhound takes over and the first thing he sees when he wakes up is water falling on him. This time...is different.

Jordan is washing the dirt and soot off his body, all of it going into the shower drain. The last thing he remembers was resting in the jail cell.

Suddenly, he feels a hand that is not his own rub his face. He touches it and realizes it is someone feminine. He turns around. It's Lydia, naked.

They kiss for quite some time but Jordan suddenly pulls back. He picks up Lydia's hand, her fingernails (her pointer and middle fingers specifically) are all bloody and non-existent. Jordan is bothered by this and looks down. Skin and dirt from Lydia are dragged into the drain.

Jordan panics. "What's happening?"

"You're a harbinger of death, Jordan. Don't you know?" Responds the Banshee.

"Know what?"

"Someone's dying."

Jordan wakes up. It was a dream! But he is now suddenly in his car and other cars are honking at him. Jordan swerves, trying to take control. It finally stops and he catches his breath.

"Lydia."

He pulls out his phone to call Deputy Clark, Hayden's sister.

Clark looks at her phone. She answers. "Parrish? Where have you been?"

"Lydia's missing!"

"Wait, Parrish! What are you talking about?"

"I can't say how I know but Lydia Martin is missing!" He says, trying to keep his supernatural identity under wraps.

Clark turns around to look at the jail cell, the bars are now pulled apart. "Parrish...you're missing. And some people here are really confused by your behavior. Me included."

"I know and I'm gonna try to explain it but I need you to find whoever's available and-"

Clark interrupts him. "Parrish! No one's available! Do you have any idea what's going on? The high school sign somehow ended up in one of the hallways, the library is completely wrecked, there might be a prehistoric animal running around the streets, and I am seriously thinking about a transfer!" She exclaims.

"Ok, listen. I promise I will explain what I can later but right now, I've gotta find Lydia!"

"Parrish-"

"I have to find her! I will explain later, I promise."

Clark scoffs. "Fine." She hangs up.

Jordan gets out of the car with a backpack full of supplies and heads for the woods across the street.

He turns on his flashlight and wanders through the woods. He yells for Lydia even though he's probably not going to get an answer. His flashlight flickers. It needs new batteries, which he didn't bring with him. When the flashlight dies, he takes out a flare from his backpack and lights it. Suddenly, the Hellhound now takes over. It drops the flare and walks away.

* * *

><p>Jordan wakes up. He is now standing in the woods, a few hundred feet from Lydia and the Nemeton. He runs to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Jordan is carrying a catatonic Lydia. He needs help and some answers.. he calls Scott, who doesn't answer so he decides to pay him a visit.<p>

When he gets to his house, he rings the doorbell while still holding Lydia. No answer. He rings it again. No answer. He turns the doorknob, it's unlocked. He goes in and calls for Scott. No answer. He walks around the house and sees an unconscious Scott lying on the floor of one of the hallways.

Jordan gasps. "Scott!" He whispers loudly.

He puts Lydia down, watching to see if she can stand. She can. Jordan then goes over to Scott and calls his name. He kneels down. "Scott. Scott, wake up! Scott!"

Scott wakes up. He looks up to see a concerned Jordan.

"Are you all right?" He asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Scott responds.

Jordan notices a bloody spot on his shirt. "You're bleeding."

Scott looks down then back at the deputy. "It's not that bad. Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"With her." Jordan moves out of the way to reveal Lydia, who is still standing there and non-responsive.

Scott is shocked.

Jordan explains what happened. "I found her out in the woods. Her body was freezing. She was practically hypothermic. But that wasn't even the worst part. Her fingernails were torn off and there was something carved into the Nemeton. It was a badge. A Sheriff's badge."

Scott looks at Lydia again. "No. It's a warning."

* * *

><p>Scott and Parrish run into the Beacon Hills hospital. Jordan is carrying Lydia and Scott opens the doors to make room for them.<p>

Parrish is yelling for medical attention. "Help! Get someone to help me. Quick!" He gets to the end of the hallway and a bunch of nurses and doctors arrive with a gurney.

Jordan lays her down as he's talking to the experts. "I've got an 18-year-old female. Potentially hypothermic." Lydia is gasping for air as the nurses are checking on her. Jordan watches.

Scott runs to the elevator to check on Sheriff Stilinski, who was attacked earlier that night. He goes in and looks at Parrish who mouths 'Go.' Scott nods as the elevator door closes.


	19. The Sword and the Spirit Scene(s)

**THE LAST CHAPTER EVER! Thank you all SOO MUCH for reading this story, it really means a lot. Enjoy the moments when Jordan Parrish found out about his supernatural identity!**

**- TouchofCute**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Sword and the Spirit Scenes<span>**

Jordan watches as 23 bodies are brought into the hospital morgue. He is clearly upset. Sheriff Stilinski, who now walks with a cane, comes up to him.

"Parrish." He says, trying to gets the deputy's attention. He doesn't move so he tries again.

"Parrish, look at me." Jordan does but the sight of the bodies distracts him a little bit. "I know what you're thinking. The dream's coming true, it's not."

"Sheriff, there's 23 bodies. Twenty-three of them!"

"Which means you're gonna go back to the station and go through every missing person's report for the past 2 weeks. That's. What. We. Do. You got it, Parrish?"

Jordan agrees sadly and walks away.

* * *

><p>Jordan is discussing his past with Chris and Gerard Argent. They know what he is.<p>

"What was your duty in the army?" Chris asks.

"I was part of an EOD team in Afghanistan. Explosive Ordinance Disposal. We handled IEDs."

"And what about before that?"

"High school." Jordan answers.

Gerard picks up a book and puts it in front of Jordan. He opens a very specific page to show the deputy. There is a picture of a fierce dog-like creature and a dead man laying against a tree.

Jordan is curious. "What's that supposed to be? Werewolf?"

"No. It's called a Hellhound." Gerard responds.

Jordan looks back at the picture, then at the Argents, then his reflection in a small mirror that sits on the table. Is that what he is?

Chris starts walking toward him. "What else do you remember from Afghanistan?"

Flashbacks show Jordan as a soldier. He is kneeling in front of a bomb, ready to disarm it. His team runs away. He cuts a wire and the bomb explodes. But is he dead? No! He is shown walking through the desert with his uniform all torn apart and his skin is covered in soot and dirt. He seems to be unharmed.

Gerard now has a blowtorch in his hand as he slowly makes his way to Parrish. "You said you came to Beacon Hills because you felt drawn here. You hid the bodies of the Chimeras."

"You have a resistance to fire." Chris continues as he steps behind Parrish.

Jordan remembers the time when Haigh tried to kill him with fire.

Gerard lights up the blowtorch. "We were wondering just how flame retardant are you, Deputy?"

Suddenly, Chris grabs Jordan's arms from behind as Gerard moves in on him with the blowtorch.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jordan exclaims as Gerard grabs his face. Jordan tries hard to resist as the blowtorch goes for his left eye. Just when Gerard almost burns him, Jordan roars and releases his arms from Chris' grasp. The deputy is now a Hellhound. Gerard stops what he's doing.

Jordan pants as he takes a look at his supernatural form in the mirror. His eyes glow orange and his teeth show double fangs! He is surprised by this appearance and transforms back into his normal state.

Jordan now understands what they were trying to do. He looks behind him at Chris, who is quite impressed.

"Hellhound?" Jordan asks with a smile of relief. Chris nods.

Jordan's smile leaves him as he looks back at Gerard, who is now proud of himself. Jordan becomes angry. "And what if you were wrong?! Would you have burned my eye out?!"

"Yeah." Gerard says, calmly.

"This guy's your father?" He asks Chris.

"Wasn't my choice." Chris responds.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I hate Gerard. Anyway, I absolutely cannot wait for Season 6 to air so we can see more of Jordan having to deal with his supernatural identity. Do yo thang, Ryan Kelley!<strong>

**If you want, check out my other stories! This one might've been the longest, though.**

**Again, thank you for reading and I'm very grateful for all the views this story got! Did not think it would get so many! Hugs for everyone!**

**PSA: I'm not sure if I will write another story like this or not. Copying the scenes from the show and describing them in detail was fun but hard. Eh who knows, right?**

**-TouchofCute **


End file.
